Volcano takes away, LA brings back
by FFraspberry
Summary: After the volcano incident, Heather is back to her hometown, Los Angeles. She is a little depressed and blaming herself for what she did to Alejandro. But, what will happen when she discover that Alejandro is living in Los Angeles too? Does he still loves her?
1. Heather's POV

**Note: It had been three weeks since the finale. All the cast is 16 and most of them live in LA ok?**

I'm feeling stupid. I rejected the love of my life and threw him in a volcano. He's probably dead right now, and it's all my fault.

Lately I had been working with my mom at her recording studio: Vega Records. It's the most famous recording studio in Los Angeles. I work as a songwriter.

I'm locked at my room, crying. So, as everytime I'm depressed (it's not even that much times), I got my guitar and started working on other song (it's the third this week).

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you_

_It's not like that all_

_There's a girl _

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall _

_You just walked through it _

I was about to continue when my sister, Katlyn, interrupted it:

-Heather, stop singing love songs and get down here! The Three A's are waiting for you – Three A's are Ashley, Ally and Alicia, my best friends. Ugh! I still have to go to highschool. Damn it!

I haven't seen Alicia, Ashley and Ally since before the World Tour. They're my best friends (except James and Logan , you'll know them later) and we are the most popular girls at Hollywood High.

-Heath, dear, I know you're sad and everything, but take care of yourself! You're more pale than usual and your eyes are red!- Alicia said, a little annoyed.

-Of course my eyes are red! I was crying. Try to push the love of your life down a volcano- I said. Ally nodded, but Alicia glared at her and she stopped.

-Okay, but at least put the uniform and try to look normal.

I didn't even noticed I was still in my PJ's. I went upstairs and put on the ridiculous blue and black uniform. I turned on the TV and guess which reality show was on? Total Drama World Tour, episode Awww Drumheller. It was exactly in the part that I was stuck to that hole and Alejandro was thinking if he would or would not save me. Great. I was already ready and, at the thought of him. I started crying even more when I looked at TV and saw he holding me and making me promise I wouldn't vote him off. That made me realize that at the volcano wasn't the first time I lied to him. I can't believe that I'm acting like those stupid girls that cry because of boys. And the worst part is: I'm doing songs because of it. Damn, I'm stupid.

-Heather!- Ashley called.

-I'm going- I said as I put my backpack on my shoulder and ran downstairs.

We got to Alicia's car and she drove away to hell, I mean, highschool. I just hope no one notice I was crying.


	2. Alejandro's POV

Alejandro's P.O.V

I'm burned, depressed and heartbroken.

After the volcano, I went through 2 weeks of surgeries and medicines. While I was at that "plane", my dad got a work at Los Angeles and now I live there. My mom put me at a kind of expansive highschool. It looks like a lot of famous people study there. I lived the hospital yesterday. Right now I'm at my room watching Total Drama World Tour. I know watching that ****** reality show will change nothing, but my heart keep telling me to find a way to talk to… her.

As much as I want to hate and forget Heather, more I think of her beautiful hair, her pretty face, the way she got annoyed when I flirted her... and how she got cute when was angry… Focus! I slapped myself in the face, not realizing it's all burned. Now I'm feeling an extreme pain. Even after all she did, I still love her! I love her since New York, and I knew she was trouble since always. But I love her so much!

And before you ask, no, I'm not at that stupid robot suit, Chris put me there just to get more "drama". I don't know how that would be dramatic but whatever.

I looked at TV to see Heather in my arms back at Drumheller. I smiled at that. Somehow, seeing Heather makes me happy and relieves the pain caused by the burns. I really wanted to tell her that I still love her, and ask her to be my girlfriend, but she probably don't feel the same way. She probably don't even care if I'm dead or not. She's probably back at her normal life, at wherever she lives, not even thinking about me.

Suddenly, Jose, my stupid _hermano_ opened my room's door and saw me watching Total Drama, and of course, he started laughing. Damn it! I forgot to lock the door!

-Al, you're really more ridiculous than I thought, if that's even possible - he said as he laughed- you really think this girl really liked you, Al? My baby brother really think any girl would love him?

-Shut up -I shouted- and don't call me Al!

-Whatever Al. Mama told me to give you your uniform. You'll study at Hollywood high, with me and Carlos- he said. It couldn't get worse.

He gave me a weird blue and black uniform. I can't believe I'll have to wear that thing. Jose fell to the ground still laughing. I rolled my eyes at that and went to the bathroom to put my uniform on.

I still have to go to highschool. Being the new kid is completely ridiculous. Everytime I'm the new kid is the same: nerds trying to be my friends, girls flirting with me and king/queen bees glaring or laughing at me. _Bueno_, that reminds me of Heather. I can't stop thinking about her! Man, I'm acting like Geoff, this is worse than being the new kid.

I went downstairs, entered in my car and drove to Hollywood High. I just hope no one there watched Total Drama…


	3. Meeting

Heather's POV

When we arrived at highschool, I walked through the hall to my locker, number 235.

Everyone was looking at me. Great, they probably noticed I'm crying, but no one asked me nothing .When I was about to open my locker, my cousin, Lola, came to talk/annoy me. She should know I'm not in the mood to be annoyed today... Oh yeah, she don't care! She care only about her clothes quantity of glitter.

-Heath! Still thinking about Alejandro? You know, the guy you pushed down the volcano and...

-Lola shut up! I'm not in the mood to your stupid jokes today- I yelled as I slamed my locker's door. She didn't care, as I expected.

-Relax, little cousin. I just thought you would like to know that there is a new guy at Hollywood High.

Another guy. His parents don't know they put his son (whoever he is) in an almost-prision. Or his parents don't like him. I mean, which kind of parents like their son/daughter and put him/she in a boarding school?

-Who?- I asked

- I don't know who, but Leo posted in his blog that this guy will make more drama at this adorable prision. His words.

- Ugh! No more drama for me! And no more Leo's blog too- I said as I walked away. I have to chill out before science class with Mr. White, so I walked towards James and Logan. I hope Alicia don't see me talking to them. I don't know why, but she always get mad when I'm with them. It's probably jealousy.

Alejandro's POV

I arrived to Hollywood High and saw a small brown haird boy holding an iPad talking to a boy with green mohawk. No, he can't be here! No, no, no

-Al? Is that you?- I shivered at the nickname

- Si, that's me, amigo- I said, forcing a smile.

- Dude, you're studding here too?- Duncan asked.

- Yes.

- Oh, yeah, this is Leo- he said refering to the boy he was talking to- Leo is the biggest nerd in this school. He have a blog and put everything about everyone in it.

Duncan glared at Leo. Leo ignored him and looked at me.

- Hey- said Leo- you're Alejandro Burromuerto from Total Drama! Welcome to Hollywood High, our adorable prision. Dude, you'll have a lot of surprises in this school...

Leo and Duncan exchanged glances and smirked at each other.

- Which kind of surprises?- I asked, confused.

- Let's see which classes will you attend and your locker's number- said Leo, ignoring my question. Duncan just smirked at himself. They're hiding something...

They walked towards a tall man, who I assume it is the principal.

- Victor, this is Alejandro the new student- Duncan said. The man, Victor, seemed annoyed when he heard Duncan's voice. I bet he don't like when students call him by his name.

- Hello. I'm Victor Harrington, Hollywood High's principal. You may call me Mr. Harrington.

Locker 234. First class: science with Mr. White. Duncan got a nerd to show me the school and walked over to Courtney (yes, she study here to. She hates me now). The nerd, whos name is Harry Chanchovski, showed me the whole place. It's a very large school and, as I predicted, only nerds talked to me, I earned glares from the popular guys and five girls (three of them were nerds) flirted with me. I completly ignored them, my thoughts were only on Heather...

Me and the nerd walked back to the main hall and I saw the unexpected: Heather was there talking to two boys! My eyes couldn't believe it! And the taller boy glared at me some minutes ago! The smaller boy, a little bit taller than Heather, saw me and looked worried. He said something to Heather and the tall boy and walked towards me. I noticed he had kind of a polite attitude and he looked nerd.

- Alejandro, I'll be clear: do you still love Heather? -the nerd said. I was surprised, he acted like we already knew each other.

- Amigo, first off: who are you?- I asked him

- Logan Michaels. Now answer my question!- he raised his voice a little. The nerd trying to scare me was funny. I was trying not to laugh.

- Okay, Logan, first: why do you wanna know this and second: what makes you think I would tell you something like that?- I said as I laughed a little. As if I would admit I'm completly in love with Heather to a guy I met seconds ago.

-I...- Logan was about to answer when a tall green eyed blond girl walked towards him. Pretty? Yes. Better than Heather? Never! I could say he don't liked the girl.

- Loggie, can you help me with my- she paused and looked at me than at Heather talking to the tall boy. She looked worried and turned to me- Hi, I'm Ashley...

Then, two girls walked over to Ashley. A tall pale blue eyed blonde and a short tan brown eyed brunette.

- Ash, where's Heath? I- the brunette asked and saw Heather talking to the tall boy. She looked mad. She turned to me. Diferent from Logan and Ashley, she smirked- Hi spanish boy! I'm Alicia Ramirez and this is Alline Joceint. You're Alejandro right? I have a friend that don't stop talking about you! Let me introduce her.

She walked to Heather and the boy. Then she grabbed Heather's arm and walked towards me. Oh, no! This couldn't be good...

Heather wasn't even looking where she was being dragged to. She only looked at her cellphone. Her eyes were slightly red. She had been crying. Why was she crying? She's stunning as always... Focus!

- Heath, remember that guy, Alejandro? From Total Drama? The one you don't stop talking about?- Ashley, Logan, Harry and Alline looked scared (I forgot Harry was still there).

At the word Alejandro, Heather seemed to freeze. She was still looking at her cellphone, but now with wide eyes. She slowly looked up from her cellphone and looked at me.


	4. Messages

Heather's POV

This isn't happening. This isn't happening! Why life hates me so much? In a second I'm talking to James and in the other I'm in front of the guy I almost killed. He should hate me right now, in any minute he'll scream at me. Then I finally looked at him, he was already looking at me! Great! Now he expect me to say something!

After minutes of an awkward silence, I decided I would say something, but the bell rang. Than, he slowly walked away, still looking at me, like he wanted me to follow him. I was about to follow him when Alicia grabbed my arm.

- I kinda liked the spanish boy... What about me asking him out?- said Alicia as she smirked. Oh no! She'll not mess with him.

- What about no way?- I glared at her. She tried to say something, but I walked away.

In the classroom I don't even pretend to pay attention (as always). But then I saw that Alejandro was in this class too. My day can't be worse! I grabbed my cellphone to check on my Facebook, Science is so boring. There was a message from an unknown number:

Meet me outside the cafeteria at lunch time.

And now that! Ugh! I think I should see who it is, maybe is important. Anything to get away from Alicia... Plus, I still have to apologize Alejandro. That will be hard.

Alejandro's POV

I need to talk to Heather. I need her. But when I was about to tell her that I still love her, that girl, Alicia, grabbed her arm. I already hate her. So, I'll look for Science classroom.

Mr. White's voice is annoying. I can barely pay attention at the class, Heather is just one chair from mine (she's in this class too). How am I supposed to concentrate when the most perfect girl ever is one sit from mine? I can't get my eyes off of her...

Suddenly, my cellphone started ringing at my pocket. I quickly grabbed it to see why it was ringing.

Meet me outside the cafeteria at lunch time

A message from an unknown number. Well, I have nothing better to do... I have to talk to Heather, but I do this later.


	5. Conversation

**Sorry for taking so long to post Chapter 5, I had kind of three tests per week.**

**Sorry for using this (-) to introduce a character's speech, I'm Brazillian, my English teacher only teached this a week ago. **

**I don't own Total Drama or it's characters, I only own my OC's**

**Hope you like the story (read and review).**

* * *

Alejandro's POV

Well, I'm outside the cafeteria and there is no one here. I guess whoever send me that message was just kidding, there's nothing/no one important here.

I was about to walk away when I bumped into someone. I quickly realized who I bumped in. A smile appeared in my face.

"Ow! Watch it, jerk!" Heather said before looking up at me "Oh, hum… it's you" she said nervously (blushing). She quick turned away to hid the blush, "No, it's Duncan" I replied as I helped her up. She rolled her eyes "I almost forgot how good you look when you blush" I smirked. Wait, why the hell did I said that? I was supposed to hate her now! Man, she looks so beautiful with long hair… Focus! At least she doesn't seem to hate me so much. That's something.

"So, why are you here, outside the cafeteria?" Heather asked me, "Someone send me a message asking me to come here. What about you? Shouldn't you be with you two friends Jake and Louis?" I said their names wrong on purpose. Okay, so maybe I'm a little jealous of the two boys, but who can blame me? I'm in love with her. "Their names are James and Logan" she said "And James stay with his football player friends. Logan stay with the nerds or with his cheerleader girlfriend" my eyes opened wide at her last word. How could that small nerdy boy have a cheerleader girlfriend? Heather noticed how surprise I was by this "Girls that aren't b****** like smart and sweet guys" she said. I sighed "You didn't said why are you here" I said changing the subject, "I'm here because of the same reason you are: unknown message. Who send the message?" she asked. The time is now, I'll ask her if she feels the same way about me. "I don't know. Can I talk to you a little? About what happened in the volcano?" I asked her.

Heather's POV

"Yeah" I answered. Damn. That is the last thing I want to talk about, but do I have a choice? No. I would have to talk to him about this sooner or later. Thanks to him it's sooner.

"_Bueno. _So, I kissed you, you kicked me in that part and pushed me down an active volcano. You hate me that much?" he asked me looking kind of sad. I want to hug him so badly right now… Stop Heather, you can keep calm. "I hate you" I lied, "You don't hate me" he said smirking. "Yes, I do" I said, "You love me" he said still smirking, "Yes, but-" I cut myself, "I… I just " I looked down and changed the subject quickly "Anyways, I only kicked you because I thought you was playing me like you did to Bridgette, Leshawna and Courtney" that's not a lie at all, at first, I really thought he was playing me. But later, I just realized how awful I am by doing this to him. Wow, me feeling awful by something I did.

"Why didn't you texted me?" Alejandro asked, "It was only two weeks ago" I said, "You have my number" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes, "But how could you think I was playing you? I mean, I thought what I felt was obvious" he looked in my eyes, "I still love you. But… do you feel the same?" before I could answer, someone jumped in front of me and took a picture of Alejandro, "What the-" Alejandro said before he realized who pictured him, "Sierra?" he shouted. I can't believe she is studying here too. Duncan, Courtney, Izzy, Owen and Noah already study here. Alejandro came today and now Sierra? The role Total Drama will study here now? "I'll post this picture of you two talking in my AleHeather blog. JustHer fans will see that Alejandro is alive and Heather didn't moved on. Where did they got the idea of Heather dating Justin?" Sierra said. There is people who want me to date Justin? Wow, they REALLY don't know me. "Sorry, I see you two want to stay talking alone. I just couldn't resist taking closer pictures. You two are so cute together!" she said before leaving. Alejandro set on a bench, when I was about to sit I stepped in a skateboard and fell on top of him, "Sorry, I… I'll get up" I said blushing. Damn blush, "No, it's okay. This position isn't that bad" he said smirking.

Sierra's POV

I super knew this plan would work. Making them talk, putting a skateboard in Heather's way to the bench. Yeah, I knew they would sit down sometime. The only hard part of AleHeather Plan was getting Courtney to send them the messages. But Heather need to be careful, that girl Alicia seems to want Alejandro too.

Now, I need to look for Cody.


End file.
